The Dragon and The Lotus Flower
by cleidescully
Summary: With Suwon's departure for a mission outside the castle, Lily becomes the target of his adviser: Keishuk. Fearing for her friend's safety, Yona decides to send one of her dragons into a rescue mission: Jae-ha because of his ability to cross long distances with greater efficiency. What will happen when the lady of the water tribe and the green dragon meet?
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

About a month ago, we wouldn't think seriously about such a heterodox ship in "Akatsuky no Yona," but we talked about how Jae-ha's sexual and loving endowments could be explored in history - we like the stories he and Ki-ja are lovers of - but we would also like to see him with a woman. However, in a universe where Hak exists, we can't imagine Yona with no one else. We thought then, what ir Jae-ha and Lily had the chance to know each other? He admires women who strive to become strong, and love all kinds of beauty! She likes older, and experienced men ... the green dragon is not too older, but his life's experience qualifies him as one of the most mature in Akatsuki no Yona universe. So, we've decided to create a scenario to put these two people so interesting, in a compulsory situation of coexistence, and to observe how their personalities would interact ...

We hope you enjoy this trip with us!

English isnt' our native language, so... we're sorry about any mistakes!

The authors: Cleide and Victoria

 **Imminent Threat**

After frustrating the attack of Kai's troops, Yona and her group remained for some time in the lands of the Fire Tribe, aiding in the treatment of the wounded, and also, because of the insistence of Tae Jun. According to Yona's faithful ally, the least they deserved was to enjoy a bit of Saika's hospitality.

The situation however, became more tense every day, since fanaticism around the Kouka's founding legend - awakened by the living manifestation of sacret dragons who saved the region - began to create embarrassing, and even frightening, situations for the princess's group.

Zeno felt that they shouldn't be there for long time. The group had decided to stay until the celebrations were over to follow another path.

Ogi was also in Saika, he wanted to keep observing the action of the Yona's group, and the political developments that this action would generate for the kingdom ... he also wanted to know more about the attack of Kai, because in a case of war between the kingdoms, inside information could do a great difference in battles. As he had direct contact with the capital, he could also provide information from there, which he considered valuable or strategic.

He was informed that King Soo Won would move into a unknown purpose's mission soon, and Ogi was also informed that, in the absence of the king, Keishuk was willing to eliminate the daughter of the general of the water tribe: Lily, even if this could cause a diplomatic crisis. Since he saw in Lily only the ally of Princess Yona, distilling for her the same hatred that destined to the emperor Il's heiress.

Knowing that Yona could not pay him for his information, but out of sympathy for her and Lily, Ogi asked to private audience with the princess - Hak was the conversation, since they would share information with one another anyway. Yona felt extremely alarmed with the news, and she wanted to gather her entire group and go immediately to her friend's rescue, how much time would they have? One week? Hak obviously pondered that it would be too risky for her or him to be near the capital any more than they already were.

Ogi suggested then, that one of the dragons, with the help of his trade contacts around the castle, would be enough to remove the girl from there safely. It would be a risky trip, but if they went out in the dark, and at night, with the help of two of Lily's bodyguards, they could gain hours, even one day of advantage over the guards of the king's counselor.

Yona was not convinced that was safe enough to send only one of her dragons. She decided to discuss the matter her whole group. Yoon also pondered "You or Hak approaching the capital is out of question! We would risk all our efforts so far! " Yona who was impulsive in her instinct to save her friend, answered:" But I can't leave Lily in this situation! She wouldn't spare efforts or risks to save me. And if she is in the castle, under the watchful eye of Soo Won, venturing to watch the capital's movements, we are somehow responsible!" Hak interrupted her." You are very important to us to take this risk, with people's moods altered and so much rumors spraying around all Kouka is too much danger! I won't let you get involved in this; it is still not wise for us to go to the capital." All the dragons agreed with Hak! Zeno pondered, "In addition, It would raise many suspicions if we left before the festival the Fire Tribe people are planning in commemoration of our victory against Kai's army."

Yoon then advised, "Why don't you follow Ogi's suggestion and send only one of the dragons? The absence of only one won't raise suspicions during the festival, moreover, none of them is known in the capital, and it will be easy for him to sneak in with the help of the informant's contacts in the capital. Jae-ha, with his dragon's leg power, would be able to get Lily safe from the castle." The green dragon, silent until now, complained: "I already told you Mom, you heart my feelings by treating me like a horse!" Hak teased the dragon "You pervert, I know your reason for not wanting to go is quite another, you can't imagine missing the Fire Tribe's festival, and the chance to visit the red light district..."

Yona thought "It's not a bad idea, Jae-ha with his ability could take Lily out of the castle without being noticed, and escort her safely to Suiko," Hak chuckled. "Quite safe, princess ... you will you leave your friend in the care of a pervert, remember it! "Jae-Ha smiled sideways, and replied," Yona, my dear, you know I can't deny any or your requests ... yes, I can escort your friend back to her tribe!" Yona said: "Ok, so Jae-ha will be the one responsible for taking Lily out of Kuuto and will take her back to her house. Ogi will give us the details and the names of his contacts in the capital, and we will build up a plan, I don't want in any case, that you take unnecessary risks, after all, all of you are indispensable for me! "Jae-ha just smiled, took Yona's hand in a charming way. and placed a kiss in it "Anything you want, Yona dear!"

Lily was apprehensive. Her intuition had been on the alert since Soo Won's departure. Suspecting that she'd become unprotected and vulnerable in the castle in his absence. The young king had left for a mysterious expedition with his personal escort for about a day. That irritated her immensely, certainly, he was planning something, and she would like a lot to find out what it was. But as cunning as he was, he'd managed to thwart her attempts to accompany him by leaving the castle before dawn.

Part of her feared that the king's expedition was just a pretext and in fact he was going after Yona and her friends, but she pondered better, and came to believe that he wouldn't do something so irrational like that. Not for his scruples (she knew full well that the king had murdered her uncle), but rather because he would gain no advantage from it. Kouka had just emerged from a diplomatic crisis that almost culminated in a war with Xing, and to complete it had recently been attacked by the Kai Empire, so he couldn't afford to discard military force.

Above all, Lili hoped that Soo Won would have the good sense not to start a conflict with her. Being a woman, she might've seemed politically expendable, but she was an influential figure in her tribe. She had become respected for her efforts to combat the trafficking of Nadai and for bravely resisting hanging when was captured by Sei. Perhaps she was mistaken, but she had acquired prestige in the Water Tribe with these attitudes and was willing to use that power to defend Yona, if necessary.

'' Lady Lili? '' Tetora interrupted, '' You seem worried. ''

"Huh?" She replied, oblivious. '' Sorry, I was just distracted. It's just that the king's departure seems very suspicious to me. He left the castle with some guards and did not warn anyone where he was going."

"Considering his position, he must have had some setback. The gods know how that man can be unpredictable. The king has barely left and Lady Lily is already missing him? "Tetora joked.

"Honestly, it even crossed my mind! You know that my reason for being here has anything to do with romance ...!"

It was Ayura's turn to comment, "It's suspect indeed. Especially after the last events ''. There were rumors bubbling in the capital that the Kai Empire had recently invaded the Fire Tribe's territory, but a strange group led by a redheaded girl had appeared on the battlefield and saved the army from being massacred."

She could understand where her master's concern came from.

''Lily, Soo Won may be unscrupulous, but he's no idiot. He wouldn't have the courage to start with enmity with us, would he? Or with the rest of Kouka? '

The fact is that with the level of popularity that Yona and the dragons had hit, Soo Won's version of his uncle's death had begun to lose credibility. So if anything happened to Yona, he would not only confirm the rumors, but also become an infamous figure for the rest of the country. He'd become hated, and that would hinder his reign. So, if he wanted to rule Kouka Kingdom for a long time, he needed the sympathy of the people.

Lily imperceptibly nodded. She would like to believe it, but there was one memory. Something she had witnessed and decided don't report to her bodyguards. During the diplomatic crisis with Xing, she had witnessed Keishuk, the king's adviser, order the murder of Yona when he met her. In that time, if Lily hadn't come to help her, she suspected he would achieve what she wanted. Since this unpleasant event, Lily had a strange feeling that his ambitions were far beyond a desire of being in Soo Won's shadow.

Remembering Keishuk's eyes made it feel cold down her spine ... was it intuition, or just insecurity, this strange feeling?

On the next day, Jae-ha departured in Lily's rescue mission, heading to Kuuto. With the help of Ogi's contacts, it wasn't difficult to enter through the gates of the city, disguised as a merchant. With lucky, perhaps one of Lily's bodyguards would pass by. He would observe during the day, if he couldn't communicate, he would wait for the night to hide behind the roofs of the castle. He has the information about of the location of the girls' quarters, and would think in the best way to remove the noble lady, without her absence being immediately noticed.

Maybe he was lucky, because he saw a beautiful woman walking through the fair trying some fruits and treats. As she approached a more empty corner of the market, which communicated with some of the empty alleys, the Green Dragon approached. Tetora saw the slender man, and soon recognized him, "It's the green dragon! Is the rest of the group with you? "- She asked friendly -" No, I came on a urgent mission, miss! It was Princess Yona who sent me. We believe that Lady Lily is in danger within the castle, with the absence of the king. "

The bodyguard looked at him earnestly, his words confirming her protective instincts. "- Where's Lily at the moment?" Jae-Ha asked worried. "She's with Ayura, I came to get some fresh fruit for our afternoon coffee."

Jae-ha then informed her of his intention to get Lily out of the castle the following night. This night, he would watch the guard and think of the safest strategy to escape without arousing suspicion. The bodyguards would be responsible for confirming suspicions, and raising information, and then going to Water Tribe, telling the general leader about everything that happened. Meanwhile, Jae-ha and Lily would already had traveled to Suiko safely, and would met them. Yona and the Happy Hungry Bunch would also head there in a week, and they all together would think about how to deal with this crisis.

Tetora returned without raise further suspicion, Lily and Ayura were chatting quietly in one of the gardens of the castle, though the bodyguards feel the more hostile looks than usual on them. Tetora invited her friends to retire earlier, after dinner, to have privacy to inform them of Yona's plan.

The three of them were apprehensive, but they would prepare for the next day, so Lily's departure would be as discreet as possible. In advance, Lily gathered all the financial resources she had brought to the castle, in a small bag that she carried with her. So, in case of an attack, she woudn't be taken by surprise. They checked the doors and windows, and went to sleep.

Lily couldn't fall asleep, thinking about the imminent danger, and her friend, who, being always in danger, thought of her and sent her help. Sleep was beginning to overcome her, when she saw something moving in the shadows and leaping over her, the girl still reached the dagger she had left beside her on the bed, but was immobilized by the killer who held her with both hands above her head, with one strong hand, and the rest of her body with his pelvis.

Lily felt the dizziness of adrenaline in her blood, only the cold eyes were seen through the mask, and they faced her, in his free hand, a knife about to bury itself in her heart. Everything happened very fast, the window opened, and something hit the killer on the jugular, a blade, which left him injured and unconscious, bleeding on the floor.

For a few seconds, the girl was astonished, barefoot in her nightgown, in the middle of the room watching the killer lying there, trying to understand what had happened. '' Lady Lily, '' an oddly familiar voice called her. She turned at once and was startled to realize who was the owner of the slightly hoarse and melodious voice. Casually standing on the porch of her room, slender, with one hand on his hip, stood a very handsome man.

The poor light from the room drew his long-haired silhouette, styled in ponytail. Against the moonlight they were emerald green... That was ... the Green Dragon! Jae-ha held out his hand to her: "Come with me, hurry up, we have only a few minutes before others like him arrive ... unfortunately, our plan to escape incognito from the castle will not be possible."

Stunned, in her nightgowns, and carrying only her purse with the savings she'd set aside before bedtime, Lily walked toward the man, who took her effortlessly on his lap, and made a precise leap, flying toward the night.


	2. Chapter 2 - First Interactions

**Author's Notes**

 **So, friends. Now our unlikely couple, actually starts interacting, after all, one has to rely on someone else in the situation in which they find themselves ... Will Jae-ha keep the "gentlemen's savior mode" for a long time? Is Lili really a conventional "maiden in danger"? We'll see...**

As he flew across the clear, full-moon sky, with the girl in his arms, Jae-ha thought of how Princess Yona and her group changed his life ... _" From a punisher pirate to a maiden's savior?_ _Frankly Jae-ha! Where are you going to get with your weak heart for the princess? Damn dragon blood!"_ The girl clutched at him, her arms wrapped around his neck, her face hidden in his chest. He notice that she was trembling, perhaps from the cold of heights in combination with her totally inadequate sleeping garments, probably also because of the fear of heights...

There were too much emotions for one night, especially for an young lady raised in a palace with all the luxuries, it was definitly more than she could handle. Besides she bravely tried – in a totally irresponsibly way - to defend herself against her attacker. "Did she really think she would hit a trained ninja assassin with a mere dagger?" - Jae-ha aknoledge in this girl, the same struggle to become strong that made him admire Yona, and this ferocious beauty, made them more interesting to his eyes ... _"damn court girls!"_ He complaint in his thoughts as he felt the reaction of his body to the perfume the girl's bright hair exhaled.

He landed in a clearing miles from Suiko, with his usual elegance, he liked to impress with his extravagance. The girl didn't seem to care. She jumped from his arms, and turned, looking at him with a look that mixed relief, fear, and adrenaline, all at the same time ... She looked like a "wild cat", while she analyzed the situation.

Jae-ha was delighted with the sight, at backlit, Lili's sleeping yukata was completely see-through ... its neckline more open, due to the slackening of the obi during the flight, where he was, he could see her round breasts, the shape of the nipples, her thin waist, the rounded curve of her hips: all that the courtly clothes woudn't reveal: the small but well tonned legs, her feet in delicate sneakers. The girl's heavy breath only made his also accelerate, his predatory instinct speaking to him to seduce the beauty in front of him.

Lili noticed his peering gaze while he was measuring every inch of her body, only then realizing that she was half naked in front of that man, an practically stranger! She blushed, and instinctively brought her arms crossed over her breasts. Because or her titles, and being the daughter of who she was, no man had ever dared to look at her with that wholly raw desire in the eyes.

Besides her shyness, she spoke in a sassy way: _"What are you looking at?"_ The dragon, sensing his own indiscretion - which he didn't want to reveal - said in a gentle tone _: "I realized that in our haste you could not even change for more suitable clothes for travel._ _Take my cape, I was using it to disguise myself as a merchant, it will serve until we buy something more "discreet" tomorrow, we do not want to draw attention on the road."_ The girl blushed even more, curling herself with the cap still warm by the body of the attractive man in front of her...

 _"I'm sorry, I haven't thanked you properly ... thank you for risking yourself for save me."_ Jae-ha made a gentle bending, taking her hand and placing a soft kiss in it, looking with a mischievous look he added: "At your service, beautiful lady! " And then added, as he walked to a tree: _"Let's rest for a while, we'll travel by foot, to the nearest village, to buy provisions, as we are in a more open area, it is not safe to fly in the light of the sun, risking be caught!"_

"R-right," Lili agreed, a little embarrassed. This meant that they would spend the night in the woods, but it was a better option than to spend the night walking without a direction and end up being attacked by poisonous snakes or hungry bears. After that, Jae Ha said that he would fetch firewood nearby and asked Lili to wait for him. Reluctantly, Lili accepted, but internally she wanted to begin a heated discussion about _"how unacceptable it was for a man to leave a lady alone in such conditions."_

Jae Ha had left and she decided to sit on a tree trunk to wait for him more comfortably. It was then that a gust of icy wind shuddered at her bones, and she realized how inadequate her clothing was. If she didn't die of cold that night, she would thank the Gods ...

The first rays of the morning sun caught them awakening, very hunger and thirst ... they had to reach the next village, which was beyond the woods where they sheltered at night. Lili did not remember when she fell asleep, or when Jae-ha came back last night with the firewood. She realized that she was covered with a blanket, she didn't know where he had gotten, but thanks to this kindness, she could sleep well.

Without exchanging many words, in a mutual understanding, they followed their way through the trees. Jae-ha leading the way, Lili was silent, lost in her thoughts ... "Why would Keishuk kill her and risk a democratic crisis within the kingdom?" "Where would Soo Won be, did he have part in it? Probably not ... "Were Ayura and Tetora all right, did they manage to escape?" "Could it be possible, to all of them, to be reunited safely in Suiko?" "How would she handle the trip with this man?"

Jae-ha was an intriguing man. She thought of him as a serious, menacing man at first sight, but as they walked several hours relentlessly down a particularly steep path in the forest, she realized that he was different from everything she'd imagined (not that she was busy thinking about what kind of person he was…).

First: he was frivolous. When they stopped at the edge of a river to collect water, she noticed that he seemed absorbed in his own reflection in the water and hadn't drank a single drop. She imagined that he'd be dehydrated, and because he was very hygienic, he didn't want to drink the water with his bare hands. Remembering that she had a canteen in her little purse, she extended it to him in a gesture of kindness:

''Here, take this. You must be thirsty. ''

"Huh?" He turned to her, raising his eyebrows. Then he noticed the canteen extended to him.

''Drink some water, you can use mine if you want. You look really exhausted with those dark circles and cracked lips. ''

Jae Ha paled. He was clearly embarrassed as he'd been discovered in his heroic attempt to appear healthy.

"W-What did you just say?' '

"I told you not to push your limits to protect me," Lili began, in the most diplomatic tone she could muster. She did'nt want to be rude to her new friend, but if it were up to her, she would have shoved the water from the canteen in his throat, because that disbelief on his face was making her nervous!

'' You meant… my face !? '' he exclaimed, putting his hand on his face, afflicted. "I-I ... am I really looking outworn?"

Lili nodded vigorously.

It was in that moment that he let out a scream and ran off. Alarmed, she went after him, thinking he was having an attack... Just to catch him staring at a pocket mirror as he feverishly murmured that he needed a beauty sleep urgently.

That was when Lili lost her composure. This was the most ridiculous scene she'd ever watched in her entire life. Real men should be like Lord Lee Geun Tae: mature, masculine, and serious. And that man was the exact opposite. Oh really? How could he care about the state of his skin at that moment !? She wanted to laugh, and that's what she ended up doing, so, she started to laugh loudly. Birds perched on the branches of the trees flew away, probably frightened.

Jae Ha turned to her, seeming to realize that he was the reason for the hysterical laughter.

'' Are you in any trouble, Lady Lili? ''

Lili, with much effort, stopped laughing and began wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. She seemed amused.

'' It's just ... you ... '', she was out of breath, ''I've never thought you were ... so delicate ... '', she almost confessed.

Lili soon realized that she should've kept her mouth shut. Trying to apologize, she said politely, _'' I mean, I've nothing against you or your sexual orientation. If I had known that you cared so much about these things, I would have brought my makeup. They are high quality products! ''_

But Jae-ha didn't appreciate her "flattery," because he half-closed his eyes and then he rose immediately and walked towards her, which made Lili slightly breathless with fear. She shuddered and stepped back, but Jae-ha pulled her by the waist, pressing her body against his. Gently he brushed a lock of hair from her face and stared at her, his eyes glistening with mischief…

"To the relief of Kouka's women, I have no interest in men." Then, in a slightly hoarse voice, he said, "I appreciate more than anyone the beauty and uniqueness of the opposite sex, from the curvature of their bodies to divine tune of their moans of ecstasy in my bed. ''

Lili was blushing from head to toe. She was shocked by the depravity of those words and disconcerted by the embarrassing proximity of their bodies. Was he trying to seduce her !? If he dared, she would beat him. Unlike that, he did something totally unnexpected. Instead of kissing her, as she imagined he would (not that he wanted to, of course!), He brushed his lips against her neck slightly, as if he were about to savor a sweet. Then, he whispered hoarsely _, "But most of all, I love women. Adult women, determined and mature. Sexy and fierce women like wild cats.''_ At that moment, Lili froze and Jae-ha amended _'' And that's why I'm not attracted to inexperienced and spoiled little girls ... Like you! ''_

Lili was divided between mortification with that insult and the murderous desire to strangle that man. And she'd thought he was a gentleman! As the Dragon title already said, he was nothing but an animal (a petulant horse, by the way).

But no one would offend her and left victorious. She grinned at him as he walked away and said _, "This is a real relief!" She exclaimed cheerfully, "You don't know how delightful it is to know ... that I'm not the kind of cheap woman you care about... This is a great compliment to my character.''_

Jae-ha quickly turned his back and plunged into the woods, but not before Lili noticed a glimpse of a smile on his face, which made her boil with hatred. "So he still dared to laugh at her !?"


End file.
